


Lumberjack

by camichats



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Jackie calls Donna a lumberjack, which isn't anything new. Donna's reaction to it however, is.





	Lumberjack

**Author's Note:**

> I used way too many italics for a fic this short. But also. It's kinda how Jackie talks and I'm not prepared to sidestep that.

“You’re a lumberjack, Donna!” Jackie said as soon as she came into Donna’s room.

Donna raised an eyebrow at her and closed her journal before the entry was finished-- it’s not like she could finish crushing on Jackie with Jackie in the room. “I don’t remember inviting you in.”

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Please. If I waited for you to invite me everywhere, we wouldn’t go anywhere.”

“Okay,” Donna said, as if to convey that that meant they shouldn’t be going anywhere. She kind of wanted to hit her head with her journal, but then Jackie would look at her all judgemental and tell her that this was why no one wanted to be her friend. Sometimes Donna was alright with that, sometimes she wasn’t. This was one of the times she wasn’t. Plus as a general rule, it wasn’t a good idea to hit your head with something if there was another person there to witness it.

Jackie rolled her eyes again and sat down on Donna’s bed, automatically leaning back and crossing her legs in front of her like she was posing. Which, come to think of it, she probably was. _Every moment is an opportunity to look fabulous Donna!_

Jackie was still looking at her expectantly, so Donna asked, “Why am I a lumberjack, Jackie?”

She gestured at all of Donna as if that was enough. “Just look at you! Monstrously tall, with legs like a goddess, and you wear _plaid_.” She shook her head. “One of these days I’m going to give you a makeover, and we’ll have to throw out all your old clothes because they won’t fit your new Jackie-improved look. But don’t worry,” she pat Donna’s leg-- not her knee, her _thigh_ \-- in comfort, “I’ll buy you all new ones. I might do that anyways.”

“I’ve been wearing plaid for years.” Donna stood up to put her journal away. “And you’re not touching my clothes.” _Though I wish you would_. She internally sighed at the thought, wishing she could stop it for just one minute around Jackie. “Besides, I look good in it.”

“Of course you do, you look good in everything, but you could look _better_.”

Donna started to nod, but stopped when the last part of her sentence processed. “Wait, what?”

“I said you could look better! God Donna, pay attention.”

“No. No, no. You said I look good in everything.”

Jackie blinked. “Oh. Well.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder with a shake of her head. “Of course you would, you’re my best friend, and I would _not_ be best friends with an ugly girl.”

“Oh.” Donna tried not to smile, but it took over her face anyways. “Well thanks.”

“You know, if you wanted to say that you wouldn’t be best friends with anyone who wasn’t the most amazing, beautiful girl in Wisconsin, that would be fine too.”

Donna was about to roll her eyes and change the subject like she always did, but something stopped her. She bent down with her hands on her knees to be at eye level with Jackie. “You are the most amazing, beautiful girl in Wisconsin.”

Jackie beamed and hit her shoulder playfully. “I knew you’d finally figure it out.” She threw her arms around Donna’s neck and kissed her.

Donna froze, and Jackie pulled back with a huff.

“This isn’t going to work if you just stand there like an amazon statue, you know.”

“Uh, right.” Donna licked her lips and tried again.

It definitely went better the second time.

“Wait. Did you say I had legs like a goddess?”

“You do,” Jackie said in a ‘duh’ tone, making a gesture with her hand that Donna could feel. “Now shut up and kiss me again before you ruin the mood entirely.”

“You’re such an ass,” Donna said, but kissed her all the same.


End file.
